


Nightmares

by dot823



Series: Nightmares [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Cuddles, Despair, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, It starts out scary and then it gets sweet, Nightmares, after simulation, the violence is all in the nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dot823/pseuds/dot823
Summary: Peko has a nightmare so frightening that she doesn't even want to try falling back asleep. She shows up at her boyfriend's door in the middle of the night, and although they had never spent a night together, he couldn't turn away from her when she needed comfort so badly. (Character death and violence both occur in the nightmare. Skip to the line break to skip to her waking up.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if the violence counts as graphic, but decided to use the warning to be safe. If you want to skip the nightmare, here's the summary: Peko's in despair, killing a man in front of his family. Fuyuhiko demands his head. After beheading him, the scenery changes and Fuyuhiko disappears. She then looks down and realizes she killed him. He changes twice, going from Despair Fuyuhiko to Simulation Fuyuhiko to Post-Simulation Fuyuhiko. 
> 
> Skip to the line break if you would like to avoid it. The second part of the first chapter is after she wakes up, but you can skip to her showing up at Fuyuhiko's door by going to the second chapter.

Her blade sliced through skin like butter and the sight in front of her was like a drug. The stranger was crumpled on the ground, blood pouring from his wounds to form a puddle on the asphalt he would die on. She could hear his family, his little daughter screamed from inside his home, filled with despair as she watched her father die needlessly. She turned to her master, watched him laugh. 

“I want his head,” he ordered. His voice wasn’t right, but she obeyed anyway. The tool obeys the master, as it should always be. (His voice was Junko’s, but she wouldn’t remember that.)

She looked back at the house, finding the window on the second floor from which his family watched. The daughter’s head was pressed into her mother’s chest as she cried, the woman clutching her child to try to protect her. It was sad, really. The world was full of despair, there was nothing the woman could do to save her daughter from feeling it, and yet she still hopelessly tried. The woman’s eyes were filled with fear, as they made eye contact. She saw the silent question; ‘why him? Why us?’ but there was no answer, they had no reason. Her master chose him because he was there, because spreading despair is what they do and there was no method that filled them with despair more than destroying families. To murder a parent, or both parents, and to leave children alone in a hopeless world with no one to comfort them hurt, and so in the same breath it brought them the ecstasy they craved.

Once she knew the woman was watching, she lifted her sword once again, bringing it down on the man’s neck. She kneeled down beside him, blood soaking through her pants at the knees as she grabbed him by the hair. When she stood, reveling in the way the red of the blood stood out against the white of her clothes, she brought his head with.

She looked back to her master, but he had disappeared. Instead of the city, they were suddenly on a picturesque beach. She turned back to the house and found it smaller, a little one-story beach house with a window from which she could see herself, holding a small blond girl pressed to her chest as she cried. Then she looked back at the head she was gripping in her hand, holding it higher so she could see the face and--

It was her master. It was her master, an eyepatch with an intricate gold design covering the blank space where one eye had been and the other eye watching her blankly, a grin on his face as if he was proud she’d finally done it, finally killed him. She brought herself the despair she’d been so tempted to achieve, killing the man who she lived to serve. 

She blinked, and it was Fuyuhiko, and they were on the island. They were younger again, her bloodied white clothes replaced by her old uniform from before Hope’s Peak and her sword replaced with one made of bamboo but it had still somehow cut him, she had still beheaded him. She had murdered her...friend? Boyfriend? Her young master? His eyes were dull and tears stained his cheeks and he looked  _ terrified.  _

Again he shifted, older once more, with one eye replaced by a scar. His remaining eye looked empty, and yet she could still tell he was hurt, even disappointed in her.

He was dead. She had killed him. 

_ She killed him. _

* * *

 

“Young Master!” Peko sobbed as she woke up, scared and alone in a dark room she wasn’t immediately familiar with. Her heart raced as she remembered her dream and somehow went faster when she realized she couldn’t remember where he was or if he was okay. 

After a few seconds she was able to take a few deep breaths, closing her eyes and pushing the images of her nightmare away. Usually when she would remember or think about the time they were in despair, Fuyuhiko would be right there. She would be able to look at him, or even hold his hand after they started dating. He would smile, and she would be able to push the thoughts of despair away at least for a little while. So now, alone in the dark in her bare cabin lit only by the dim moonlight just barely shining through her window, she thought of his laughter. She thought about how he wasn’t her master, how she’d come so far in seeing herself as a person rather than a tool and seeing him as her friend and boyfriend, rather than someone who owned her. She replaced the image of his battered head in her hand with one of their hands clasped together as they picked up litter that had washed up on the beach, making their job for the day into a date. 

They were okay. He was okay. Even so, Peko couldn’t shake the residual fear from seeing him like that, in the dream. She just wanted him there, with her, even if it was the middle of the night and he should be asleep. 

Fuyuhiko had asked her before to come to him if she was struggling with bad memories or slipping into despair. He’d said it didn’t matter what was happening, he would like to help if she would allow him to. Peko said then that she would try to ask for help, and she intended on keeping that promise. 

Despite the fact that it was the middle of the night, she slowly got out of bed. With her sword bag over one shoulder and her feet slipped into her loafers, she left her cottage. His was just across the way, now that they had been able to choose whatever cabins they wanted, and so it was only a second before she was at his door, knocking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was ready to ask whoever it was what the hell they wanted that couldn’t wait until morning, but the words melted away when he opened the door and saw his girlfriend on the other side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer because breaking it into multiple chapters felt wrong. This was supposed to be the end of the fic, but I may write a third chapter later on. There's no violence or death in this chapter, just a distressed swordswoman and concerned boyfriend who wants her to feel safe and loved.

Fuyuhiko often found himself staying up late. Usually he was thinking, about his clan and what could have happened to it in the time he’d been gone, or about his friends and wondering if those who were still asleep would eventually wake up and if the group would ever get to leave the island, or about Peko and their relationship, wondering if it was healthy or not and if she was really okay with being with somebody she had always been raised to believe was superior to her. 

That night, his mind was on how Naegi had sent them less supplies than usual, and how they would have to stretch out what they had until his next shipment. He was just barely starting to fall asleep when a knock on his door startled him. 

Fuyuhiko jumped, scowling as he turned the lamp on and got out of bed. Whatever they wanted had better be important, he decided, as he slid his slippers on and padded over to the door. He was ready to ask whoever it was what the hell they wanted that couldn’t wait until morning, but the words melted away when he opened the door and saw his girlfriend on the other side. Her hands were clasped together and despite her attention being on the floor, he could see her eyes full of worry, a slight bit of fear in them that he only ever saw when she was remembering some of the things they had done to each other before the simulation. 

“Hey,” he said softly, slipping out the door to stand beside her, “You alright?” 

Peko looked at him then, giving him a small, insincere smile, “I...had a nightmare,” she admitted. 

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked, reaching forward to take her hands in his. 

She shook her head, gently squeezing his hand in return, “Not particularly, but...I do not want to be alone. Is it okay if I...spend the night with you?”

Fuyuhiko simply blinked, unsure how to answer that. Spending a night together with somebody you had just recently started dating was...a little inappropriate, wasn’t it? 

“It is alright if you would rather not,” Peko added, and he felt a tinge of guilt that she had noticed his hesitation. This was the first sizable thing she had ever asked him for, and she was asking because the nightmare had really shaken her and she needed comfort. Even if it was inappropriate for most people in new relationships, it wasn’t like they hadn’t spent most nights together when they were children, or like they were a  _ normal _ couple. She was looking at him, her eyes tired and sad and a little hopeful that maybe he would say yes. Though she said it was alright, he knew if he said no she wouldn’t sleep because she would be too scared of the nightmare returning. To hell with what’s appropriate and what isn’t, he decided, she needed him and he was going to be there like he had promised.

“No, no, I’m happy to do it,” He took a step back into his cottage and held the door open for her, “Come on in.”

Peko seemed to visibly relax, smiling again(a little more genuine, if still sad), before walking through the doorway, “Thank you, Fuyuhiko.”

She slipped her shoes off and left her sword leaning against the wall by the door, but waited there as he walked to his bed and left his slippers by the foot of it. Usually he would tease her for waiting like that, but she was already so upset that he didn’t want to risk making it worse. He simply sat on his bed and waved at her to join him, smiling as she came over and sat beside him, just a few inches between them. 

They sat in silence, Peko staring at nothing as Fuyuhiko watched her, noticing the little things she did unconsciously when she worried; the way her brows knit together just the slightest bit, and how she chewed on her lower lip. She’d had those habits ever since they were children, sometimes they would show through even when she had gotten really good at hiding her emotions, and those times always left Fuyuhiko a little scared. He wished they were children again, so her worries would be simple things, but then again, she never really got a normal childhood. Still, at least in those days she didn’t have nightmares about the terrible things they had done to people, or the simulation, or the time they spent at Hope’s Peak. 

“I am...sorry for coming so late at night,” she said eventually, looking at him once again. Her cheeks flushed pink as she saw he had been watching, and he noticed that, too. After spending so much of their lives together, noticing the little things had become easy for him.

“Don’t be sorry, I’m glad you did. We all get some...pretty bad nightmares, and going through that shit alone isn’t easy,” He put a hand on her back as he spoke, rubbing his thumb in lazy circles to comfort her. She probably didn’t even realize that she leaned towards him as he did. 

“You too?” She asked, and her hand went to rest on his knee.

“Sometimes, yeah. They say it’s normal, we went through a lot of trauma and having nightmares about it is typical. Doesn’t make it any easier in the moment, though, does it?” 

Peko shook her head, “It doesn’t. That nightmare was just...terrifying.”

Fuyuhiko nodded, scooting a little close so his leg was against hers, “Is it okay that I’m this close?” He asked. He asked often, scared that if she wasn’t okay with something she wouldn’t say anything. 

“Mhmm,” she hummed, and surprised him by taking it a step further. Her arm wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder, “Is it alright that I do this?”

“Yeah,” he agreed. Her asking permission for things would usually upset him, but asking if she could do something romantic like this was different. She asked because he asked, and he assumed that maybe she thought that was how relationships worked, and he didn’t particularly mind it if that’s how theirs did. 

“Good,” she sighed, breath a little shaky. 

That set off an alarm for Fuyuhiko; she was trying not to cry. He wrapped an arm around her, turning his body to hold her closer and she turned towards him in response, her other arm wrapping around him too. She wasn’t just holding onto him, she was...almost clinging, the way she did when she’d woken up from the simulation-induced coma and realized he was okay. The way she did when they were kids and he got into a fight and had a split lip and black eye and got sent to the nurse. The way that meant she had been scared for him.

“Hey,” he whispered, “It’s alright, I’m here, you’re okay. Nothing’s going to happen to you.” 

She nodded, but she didn’t say anything, just...kept holding him for dear life. It was like a switch had flipped, like now that they were holding onto each other she could let herself be upset by the nightmare again. 

“I’ve got you, and I’m not letting go, okay?” He murmured, one hand rubbing circles onto her back. He felt every tremble, heard the little cries that were muffled against his shoulder, and he answered each one with a little peck to the side of her head. Despite his concerns about the nightmare, he was a little proud...she came to him, even though it was late at night, and she felt comfortable enough to let herself cry. It wasn’t the right time to tell her that he felt honored that she trusted him so much, but that was how he felt, nonetheless. 

Eventually, her cries slowed and her grip loosened up, just a bit. She turned her head so she could speak, but refused to pull away even the slightest bit. 

“Don’t...please, never leave me,” Peko whispered, voice hoarse. 

He hugged her tighter, trying to pull her closer despite the fact that they were as close as they could be, “I won’t. I’ll be here, always.” 

“Good,” she murmured, tilting her head up and leaving a soft kiss on his neck.

Fuyuhiko adjusted his hold on her, pulling her up a bit so he could kiss her cheek in response. After a moment longer, she squeezed him tighter before releasing him, and he took that as a cue to let go of her. She sat up again and by his lamp’s dim light, Fuyuhiko saw the redness around her eyes and over her cheeks. He simply rested a hand on her back, giving her time to recover as she refused to look at him once again. 

“Thank you,” She said after a moment as she wiped the tears from her eyes, “I...I don’t know if I could have fallen back asleep, without getting to do that.” 

“I don’t mind,” he said, voice soft, “You’re my girlfriend...I’m glad I could comfort you like that.”

She looked at him then, and they sat in silence for a moment, just looking into each others eyes. He was thankful, the fear that had been haunting her earlier had dropped away, letting her eyes soften so what he saw looking back at him was the same love he had for her. 

“I am feeling a lot better, now,” Peko mirrored Fuyuhiko, putting a hand on his back just as he had done to her, “would it still be alright if I stayed with you the rest of the night?”

“I said it was fine, didn’t I?” He grinned. He’d done it, he helped Peko feel better. Later, he would have to give himself a pat on the back.

Peko laughed the softest little laugh, leaning in to kiss his cheek, “I guess you did.”

“I did,” he repeated, kissing the tip of her nose, “you want to lay down?” 

“I would like that,” she agreed, standing up from the bed. The covers were already pulled down, but she waited for Fuyuhiko to get under them before joining. 

At first, they just laid next to each other, both on their backs, elbows touching as they looked up at the ceiling. They’d never spent a night together, or laid down in a bed together, so it became increasingly obvious that neither one knew what to do. Eventually, Fuyuhiko turned onto his side, facing Peko. 

“And you’re...sure you’re okay with cuddling? I could sleep on the ground, if it would make you more comfortable,” he offered, still nervous that she wouldn’t say no if she was uncomfortable. 

His suggestion made her smile and shake her head, turning it to face him, “It’s your room, I am not going to request you sleep on the floor,” she started. She paused for a moment, a slight flush on her cheeks as she continued, “Besides...I would like to have you in my arms, just in case I have another nightmare like that one.”

“Ah,” he hummed, scooting closer to Peko. He sat up enough to lean over her, turning off the lamp, then laid back down right beside her, “I’ll be here, then. Like I said, I’m not leaving you.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, rolling onto her side and wrapping an arm around him.

Fuyuhiko rested his head against her shoulder, his arm over her torso and one leg hooking around one of hers, “Of course.”

Again they fell into silence. Every once in a while, one of them would have to adjust, the arms pinned between their bodies and the mattresses getting uncomfortable. There was a series of quiet  _ ‘Sorry’s  _ when one would have to detangle themselves from the other, until eventually they found a position they were both comfortable in. Peko laid on her back, with Fuyuhiko’s head on her shoulder. The arm closest to Fuyuhiko wrapped around him, just as how one of his arms wrapped around her. Fuyuhiko’s legs wrapped around one of Peko’s, and her free one sprawled out, practically falling off the bed. 

The silence was comfortable, as they assumed the other was drifting off to sleep. Neither was particularly ready, though. Both of them wanted to wait and ensure the other fell asleep before letting themselves, so they unknowingly waited together, until Fuyuhiko’s breathing evened out more and Peko assumed he had fallen asleep. She gave him a kiss on the top of the head, not expecting his hum in response. 

“Hey, Peko?” He eventually whispered.

“Yes?” 

“If you change your mind, it’s okay to want to talk about the nightmares...it’s supposed to help,” he spoke softly, not moving from his position, “I won’t make you, but I’ll listen if you decide you want to.”

Peko remained silent for a moment before responding, “...Thank you.”

“Mhmm,” he mumbled, and then fell quiet again.

Fuyuhiko fell asleep first, but Peko wasn’t far behind him. 


End file.
